Arctic Ocean
Arctic is an triple star hunter and member of Task S. She is also an member of the Oceans . Famous ocean (ocean are an job unique to the Ocean clan they do multiple task such as saving mission protection infiltration and assassination though this one is not their main speciality) Backstory Arctic is the first twin of Kushina and Ouragan Ocean elder sister by 24 minutes of Marin. As every member she was tarined since birth and had been exposed to nen very young. Kushina’s Death Kushina died to an poison that caused an poison phobia to her and affected her. She will later find an figure in Kuma the family butler. Ouragan’s death Ouragan is assassinated and Arctic who had seen it hidden in a closet have an goal find the killer and kill him. She's on Triton program. Hunter Exams and Jon Leaves Seven years later Arctic passes the Hunter Exam and is now an Hunter. She works as Ocean by loyalty and as Hunter to gathered information. Arctic have an drastic atitude willing to kill anyone who will go through her way. She finally find Jon Leaves the murderer. She get close to him and few month later they fought. Jon told her about Ouragan killinghis brother and the feud between the families. Arctic is about to kill him until she saw Jon's daughter watching it from a cupboard. Seeing that the vendetta will never stop she let Jon alive. Botobai Gigante She met Botobai at some point and she became his student. Botobai became a friend. Ging Freecs Nothing special they met on a job cross. They dont know each other only by reputation due to them not having time to even talk. Silva Zoldyck Both met but nothing is known. They both had fight since she can identify rythm echo when Killua use it on her. They don't have any vendetta since she is Killua's mentor in A1. Silva and Arctic’s relationship is likely friendship at least. Tae Koma Friend of Arctic killed. His death had affect her. Navy and Ariel Birth of her children. Arctic’s Fiancé Killed. Arctic had loved him. Plot Alternative 1: Three years before the Task S inititiative she met Killua and Alluka Zoldyck. After a few she takes Killua as her student and Alluka on her watch. Alternative 2: She met Kurapika and sees his will to get revenge and she accpet to train him as she try to mentor him through this dark path. Personality Young Arctic had shown to be very mature and working. Through her revenge period she had shown to be very cold and had few values. She was (and still is) loyal to her family and go to extreme solutions to get what she need with revenge with only goal. After that phase she develop in a caring and less manipulative person. She seems to have more morals limits. She is described as an very easy to live with person she is said to be very smart and analytic person as she shown by read people like a book. She have a sweet spot for children as well. She had been an permissive but absent mom who had tried to compensate by gift. She was also secretive about their father identity. She despite this shown real concern for her children and still learn them important lessons. She is also selfish when it comes to personal matters. She is said to get very scary when someone pissed her off it have been said by Navy and Ariel. She still is able to go very far to get her point. Appearance Young had blue eyes and blue hair. Her eyes turned red at some point in her life due to an ill that affect her eyes causing pain and make it difficult to focus on a main point. She is an 1m78 woman with a curvy slim figure. She wore an black victorian long sleeved like corset black pants with long flat boots. She have an gun on her upper thigh and an knife on the other. She wore variety of dress and clothes. Skills Melee fighter: She is top 1 melee fighter due to her training that had start since her younger age. Martial artist: She's an expert martial artist and is in top 8. weaponery: She had shown excellent skills that places in top 2. poison immune: She had been injected with an immune to poison (due to her phobia of being poisone) Monstrous strengt: She had shown to have an incredibly strength and was able to lifted 450 tons. Good speed: She had shown to be pretty fast. Reflexes: She had shown to have incredible reflexes. Smart: She is smart on field and combat level and had shown above average intellect in general. nen: She had worked her nen from a very young age And have a good control of her nen. Social skills: She had shown to have very good social skills able to get close to people easily. Mental: She had shown to have gained mental strenght through the years. Stamina: She have an incredible amount of stamina and was able to fight for very long time. Hunter: As an 3 star hunter she have very good huntership. Ocean training: Ocean family have a very though trainning that cover a lot of class. Trivia Arctic get her name from Arctic Ocean. Mary Grimgar and Wendy Marvel were used as FC to show younger Arctic. She refers to the father of her children as T. Arctic have other FC such as Ami Kawashiwa. Arctic FC is Medaka Kurokami. According her she's only 1 years younger than T. Being the first born she was spoiled a lot by Triton. Ocean's member have sea or blue realted names Arctic From Arctic Marin know as a shades of blue or Marin job of sea's navigator Navy a shade of blue Ariel refferences to Ariel the little mermaid Triton references to Ariel's father name. Ouragan is the only one to not have an sea related name. Arctic take care of her looks and had many hairstyle and hair dye in her youth. As the creator I do not owe The images or gif used. Quotes "Train till you can't stay up. ." "Your father himself doesn't even know that you exist don't blame him." To Navy. "Forgive me for Being such an horrible mom." -To Ariel "Like father like son." When she see Navy. "Why do you have to be so serious?" To Silva Zoldyck (Prior the series) "Our names for those who been leaving under a rock Is Arctic Ocean and this is my brother Marin Ocean we will been in charge of the security. We will take orders from no one. " "You're father already tried to use that on Me." To Killua (Alternative 1) __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Conjurer Category:Specialist Category:Hunter Category:Characters